A new adventure
by GoldenGliscor
Summary: Just Ash going through Sinnoh. Pokeshipping/Advanceshipping/Pearl Shipping WARNING contains lemon. Bad lemon, but lemon all the same.
1. Chapter 1

Ash sat up in bed. He was in a forest, deep in the Sinnoh region. Next to him, May turned fitfully in her sleep.

Ash was travelling with the three girls after Brock had to go home, after his father fell ill, and seeing as Ash was kinda lonely, Dawn had arranged for these two to come and stay with tem.

May and Ash were sharing a tent that night. Ash was unable to sleep, due to his next gym battle being the following day. May on the other hand and fallen down like a log the moment they went to bed. Or so he thought.

May was faking sleep, waiting for the chatting of Dawn and Misty to cease in the other tent. At around 12, the noise finally subsided. May 'awoke suddenly', yawned and turned to Ash.

" Want me to help you relax for tomorrow", she asked.

"Sure," he said, " anything to help me sleep would be great.

May got up, and crossed to the door of the tent, still fully dressed.

" So it's outside," said Ash, clueless.

May sighed. Ash was so stupid sometimes.

They tiptoed across the campsite, and into the woods beyond, and, after a good half-hours walking, came to a clearing.

"This will be fine," announced May suddenly"

"Great, now what is it?" asked Ash, dozily. " I'm beginning to wonder if it was worth coming out"

May ignored him, and went and sat on a rock on the edge of the forest.

She beckoned Ash over, again ignoring his looks of confusion.

" Do you want to warm up a bit?" she said in her most seductive voice.

Ash looked blank.

May sighed. Did he know ANYTHING?

"Oh, for God's sake, do you want to fuck me"

"Sure, how do I do that?" he replied, his voice still blank.

May quickly stripped down to her underwear, and, ignoring the cold, walked over to Ash.

Ash blushed. For some reason, his willy (he never did learn a better name) was hard. May actually looked quite good like this. Did she really need any other clothing?

May undid his zipper, and then went into his boxers, and removed Ash's already erect cock.

"Just trust me," she told him.

Ash was enjoying this, for reasons he did not know.

May removed her bra, and her relatively large breasts popped out, but amazingly didn't flop (not that Ash would particularly care)

She took his member, and gently massaged it with her breasts. Ash started to make 'ungh' noises, but May was feeling anything.

She released it, and peeled her panties down, and discarded them. She had not expected to go this far tonight.

" Take me," she whispered.

Ash looked like she was speaking a foreign language.

May sighed. Did she really have to do EVERYTHING?

She took his still hard cock, and pushed it straight in, breaking through her virginity in a flash.

Ignoring the pain, she kept going at a fierce pace, and was soon exhausted. Cum spouted everywhere inside him.

"Enough for now", she told him.

"I think I get it now, can we try again tomorrow?"

She was surprised at this.

"Fair enough," she said in fake exasperation

If she could get him good at this, maybe she could actually have a real boyfriend, one that could so…stuff

May redressed, somehow still not cold, despite the temperature.

They walked back to camp together, in silence.

"And Ash, don't tell anyone about this."

She didn't care about them taking the mick, if anything they would be jealous. But she really didn't want them taking some of the action.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Well, since people kinda like it, I'll keep going

______________________________________________________________-

Ash woke up kinda giddy the next morning. It had been fun with May last night, but he didn't really love May. He loved Misty.

What had she called it? ' Fucking'

That was it.

He went over to the girls tent, and asked to come in. Misty and Dawn were in there, when he came in, and were chatting about girly err… stuff.

Ash boldly asked, "Misty, can I fuck you"

Silence.

Dawn gave Misty a look, and burst into laughter. Misty went red. She had fancied Ash since forever, but this was a bit over the top.

"err…sure Ash"

"great, come on"

Ash started to undress.

"erm, Ash some privacy?"

They started to move through the forest, until they reached the clearing from the night before. Here, Ash moved onto the rock, and pulled his pants off, exposing his tiny cock.

Misty, slightly put out by this, still pulled off her shirt and shorts, leaving her yellow underwear on, and moved over to Ash.

He (without her permission) quickly ripped them off. Had this been any other boy, she would be off instantly. She grabbed his cock and started to moved her hand up and down it. It quickly hardened.

"God," Ash moaned "you're much better at this than May!"

Misty stopped

"WHAT" she roared. "YOU'VE DONE THIS WITH MAY AS WELL!!!"

Ash looked sheepish

"er, yeah, last night actually"

Misty felt furious. She, she had been after Ash for years, and yet she just waltzs in and gets him. Well, if it was war she wanted…

"So I'm better than May?"

"Yeah"

Ash sounded pleased that she had calmed down.

"Well, try this on for size…"

Misty moved down to his cock, and started massaging it with her tits. When Ash began to moan, she quickly stuck it in her mouth, and began to suck. Her mouth was filled with sweet cum. Maybe he could do something good after all.

"May never did this" said Ash, breathing heavily.

Misty smiled. Then she stood up, and went onto him properly.

She was in heaven, Ash didn't have a clue what he was doing, but his cock still made her feel brilliant.

On the way back to camp:

"So Ash, you sticking with me?"

"Dunno, haven't tried Dawn yet."

Misty groaned

Well, there you have it. Lemon at its worst


	3. Chapter 3

Ash thought he was getting the hang of this 'sex' thing. He had tried it with May and Misty several times, but he had not got round to asking Dawn yet. He didn't understand why he had never discovered this before. It was so fun!

Anyway, the gang were in a Pokemon center for the night. After two months of sleeping on the rough, the admittedly rather dirty center was like a 5 star hotel. The 4 of them were sharing a room, and there were only 2 beds, but they were more than content. At least, 3 of them were.

"Come on," moaned Dawn, "when do we leave this dirt hole?"

"Shut up Dawn," said Misty, "not all of us need to spend 15 hours shopping every day"

"I'll go," volunteered Ash. He was getting claustrophobic as well. He opened the door, and beckoned for Dawn to follow.

"Well, at least someone cares about me," Dawn called over her shoulder, as she closed the door behind her.

Misty and May looked at each other. It was the first time the two had been alone together since Ash's sex spree. May still thought she had Ash to herself.

"So, do you think Ash will try to take Dawn as well?" Misty tried to start a conversation.

"As well??? Don't tell me!" May started shouting instantly.

Misty sighed. Trust Ash to keep secrets like this. "What, he didn't tell you? Me and him have been at it practically very day."

May's eyes began to well up. "This isn't fair! I got him first! Me!"

Misty finally went over the top. Not that it was surprising. "What the hell do you mean 'you got him first'? I was two years ahead of you!"

Ash was beginning to regret his decision. Put it this way- there were about 20 shops on each street. There were about 10 streets like it in the town. They had visited nearly every single one. 6 hours of his life, wasted. How could Dawn enjoy this? He had come out for a reason of course. Unfortunately, she had been too busy for him to ask her.

But now, they were finally out of shops to go to.

"I need the toilet!" complained Dawn. She shot off to the nearest portaloo.

Ash smiled. Now. At last. He walked straight up to the loo, knocked on the door, and said, totally casually, "Dawn, do you wanna fuck?"

Giggling emerged from inside the box. "Come in, Ash." He could hear the bolt being slid back. He stepped in.

Dawn was grinning wildly. She shut the door behind him, and kissed him, straight on the lips. Ash found this rather boring, but played along anyway. After about five minutes, she pulled away and threw her hat on the floor. She then pulled her skirt over her head, and kicked her shoes and socks off. Finally, she shoved her fingers into her knickers, and started moaning.

Ash, who was getting impatient now, simply ripped them off, undid his zipper, and shoved his cock straight in. Dawn looked slightly put out by this, but then joined in and started pushing herself into him.

Ash grabbed her ass, and started squeezed her ass, then had an idea. "Hey Dawn, can I try your bottom?"

"You mean anal, right?"

"What?"

Dawn sighed. She turned round and backed into him. The pain was like fire. She screamed, but didn't stop.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. It was Officer Jenny. "What's going on in there?" she called.

Ash was about to open the door when Dawn grabbed his arm.

"No Ash, we don't want to tell them what we've been doing."

The pair quickly dressed. "How do we get out?" Dawn sounded worried. "Ash, use your Abra!" (A/N Yes, he has one in this. Shut up.)

For once, Ash understood her. "Abra, teleport!"

They appeared back and the room in the Pokemon Centre. Instantly, they heard giggling. It was Misty.

They looked down. The teleportation had left their clothes behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn squealed as well. "My shopping! NOOOO!"

Ash tried to cool the situation. Unfortunately, his idea of cooling is pretty different to any other sane human's. "OK, calm down people. Lets all fuck together!"

This time, all three of the girls collapsed in a fit of giggles. Misty was the first to regain some of her composure. "Ash, you've done all three of us this week. Do you really think we want to do you again?"

Ash looked blank. "Yes?"

May was the next to speak. Well, it was muffled in her shirt, which was currently being pulled over her head. "I'm up for it, dunno about you two."

Misty obviously was. The two of them were naked within seconds. Dawn, being the closest to Ash, was already pushing herself into him.

May and Misty, already too late, were waiting for their turn. Then Misty grabbed Ash's hand, and shoved it inside her. This caught him by surprise, causing him to fall over backwards, and him to pull out of Dawn. May was on in a flash, and they continued on the floor. They were making quite a commotion. Misty was wondering when Nurse Joy would come to investigate when…

"Misty?" Dawn was looking at her shyly. 'Oh no,' thought Misty. 'Just no.' But Dawn was quite cute, and she submitted, against her better judgement. She shoved her fingers inside the younger girl, and started stroking the younger girl's breasts. Dawn moaned in pleasure, and started to do the same back. Misty felt like she was about to cum. 'Ash. Must save something for him.' She prised herself off Dawn.

Dawn looked quite disappointed. Misty ignored her. It looked like May was finished. She was on Ash instantly, and started pushing herself onto him. She swore that it hadn't been this big last time. Well, that was hardly a bad thing.

The two of them kept going for at least ten minutes. Finally, Ash finished, and got off her. Misty finished herself off, then got up as well. The four of them lay panting on the bed.

That's this one finished. I have suddenly got a passion to write, so expect something new by the end of the week. I'm thinking of something similar with May and some Pokemon. But I don't think the 'sexually retarded' thing will work again. So maybe May will have a clue what she's doing. Maybe.


End file.
